unexpected companion
by mighty364
Summary: Isabella is Lord Elrond's daughter and is also an elf witch like her grandmother Galadriel. what happens when Gandalf asks her to go with him and 13 dwarves along with a little hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins. (first of a series that will lead to the lord of the rings and the twilight crossover will happen later on in the story)
1. Prologue

when Gandalf asked me on this quest was suprising but I always craved adventure. So what it happend to be with dwarves, I'm not like the common elf that normaly had a dislike for dwarves i did not mind them. I am diffrent from my sister arwen who is content whith staying in the saftey of rivendell. I for one liked to adventure beyond my home and see other lands much to my father Lord Elronds dismay. I am very skilled at the bow and arrow,along with daggers and a sword, my brothers taught me everything I know. my name is Isabella Undomiel and im an elf witch like my grandmother Galadriel .

When Gandalf asked me to come to the shire with him and go on a adventure to help the dwarves recapture i was excited my first real adventure I was more than willing to go. My father on the other hand did not share my enthusiasm he argued with me through tooth and nail about it he finally caved .It helped when Gandalf expressed how much of a difference I could make. so once it was settled i ran and packed a water pouch some dried meat, and lembas bread along with some fruit. I also packed my weapons and some wraps incase of injury. once packed I said good by to my sister brothers and father and was off on my first adventure.


	2. Chapter 1

As i arrived at the shire you could see the rooling green hill and the smoke comeing from the chimneys of their homes and most had gardens in their home so far the shire was beautiful.I was riding my horse Rosroch(Ross + Roch meaning red horse) i was looking for the mark gandalf left on the door. I looked for a bit and finally found it.

On the inside their was a very disoriented bilbo there where dwarves throwing dishes one minute and the next they wanted him to be their burgaler. " so this is are 14th member said balin. " The 14th yes but I invited a 15th member and she should be here soon" said gandalf before adding " just be open minded she wants to help and will be a great help". " Why who is she ?" said Ori. just then there was a soft knock on the door and gandalf sent bilbo to answer the door. on the otherside was a beautiful elf with black hair and bright greenish blue eyes and had a bright smile on her face.

"Hello is Gandalf here?" I asked. " Y-yes please come in " Said bilbo. "you must be Bilbo "I said as i enterd the house, I had to crouch since the home was so tiny. Bilbo lead me to the dinning room where gandalf and the dwarves where." Hello Gandalf and his friends" I greeted." Hello bella these en here are Nori, Ori, Dori, Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Bombur, Bofur, Bifur,Balin, Dwalin ,you already met Bilbo, And finally this if Thorin" said Gandalf. " It's Nice to meet you all" I said. Before gandalf added " And this is Isabella of Rivendell daughter of Lord Elrond and and elf witch. for the most part the dwarves where quit they where at a lost for words gandalf had brought an elf but thorin agreed she could stay. they stayed in the green dragon inn and left early in the morning wondering if Bilbo was actually gonna turn up or we rod on me on my horse and the dwarfs on ponys we could here some one yellng wait wait in the distance." I signed it Here" said bilbo giving it to balin. " every thing seems in order welcome to the company of thorin oakenshield" said Balin. after giving him a pony we rode on till thori declared we were to camp here.

since i didnt need much sllep being elf in all i voluntered to keep watch. for a little while Bilbo was talking to his horse feeding it apple slices and saying it would be there little secret. then we heard this awful shriek in the distance. " what was that" asked bilbo "Orcs " I said before fili while looking to see if they where close. "Orcs?" asked bilbo. " 'll be dozens of them out there.  
>The lone-lands are crawling with them"Said Fili. "They strike in the wee small hourswhen everyone's and quiet, no screams Just lots of blood"said Kili.<br>"You think that's funny?said Thorin before adding "You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?". "We didn't mean anything by it" said kili . "You know nothing of the world" said Thorin. "Don't mind him, laddie,Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs" said balin before adding "After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf kingdom of our enemy had got there first.  
>Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs led by the most vile of all their race Azog the giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of began by beheading the king Thrain, Thorin's father,was driven mad by went missing. Taken prisoner or killed we did not know We were leaderless Defeat and death were upon is when I saw him. A young Dwarf prince facing down the pale stood alone against this terrible foe His armor rent wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durinwould not be so easily broken Our forces rallied wand drove the Orcs back And our enemy had been there was no feast nor song that night for our deadwere beyond the count of few had I thought to myself then there is one who I could follow There is one I could call king"said Balin. "And the pale Orc? asked bilbo "What happened to him?"."He slunk back into the hole whence he filth died of his wounds long ago" said Thorin.<p>

**Hope you enjoyed this new story if you like it then please review and let me know and ill upload the next chapter faster. I plan on making this a series that will eventually lead to the lord of the rings. - Mighty 364**


	3. Chapter 2

When we awoken the next day we rode through the forest as it rained and made it muddy and the others looked cold and misrable, I looked misrable but thankfully being an elf keeps me from being cold."Here, Mr. Gandalf cant you or the elf do something about this deluge"asked Dori."It is raining master dwarf and it will continue to rain until it is done. If you wish to change the weather you should have find yourself another wizard, and Isabella is not changing the weather either" said gandalf. as we rode on bilbo asked " are there any?". me and gandalf looked up and said " What?". "other wizards" said bilbo. gandalf looked at him for a minute before saying " there are five of us. the greartest of our order is Saruman, the white. then there are the two blue wizards. you know, i've quit forrgotten their names". "and the fifth?" asked Bilbo. " Well that would be Radagast the brown" answerd Gandalf. "What about you Isabella is there any other elf-witches?"asked bilbo." Yes there is my grandmother Galadriel the lady of the woods in lorien" I answerd him. I noticed even some of the dwarves where listing even though they where trying to act like they wern't. as we rode on we came to an old abadond farm house thats in ruins. We start to set up camp while gandalf and thorin where arguing about something, when gandalf starts walkig towards us angerly ad keeps going . when i ask "where are you going Gandalf". "To seek the company around here that's got any sense" said gandalf. "whos that" asked bilbo. " myself master baggins" replid gandalf. bilbo looke at balin and asked if gandalf was coming back but he gust shrugged.

I was perched in a tree keeping watch when i noticed the dwarfs were gone. I started to look for them when I found them being cooked by trolls and bilbo explaing how the dwarves where riddled with parisites." I've got parasites as big as my arm" said Oin. "Mine are the biggest, i've got huge parasites said Kili. Bilbo then noticed me on one side and gandalf on the other. gandalf signald me to distract them. I grabbed my bow and arrow and shot one in the eye and it screamed "my eyre while one of the others yelled "Get the she elf" . I fired another arrow and ran around the camp .I heard dwalin say "i've never been so happy to see that elf". when a troll finally grabbed me " Can we eat her to tom " asked one. but luckaly for me they did'nt grab my hands so i reached and grabbed a dagger from my back and stabed him in the arm and the troll roared out in pain and dropped me but i held on to my dagger makeing him really scream as I went down. when one came at me I conjerd up the wind and made him fall on his when gandalf appeared on a rock."the dawn will take you all and hitting his staff on a rock letting the sun in and turning them to stone.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter please review and leave suggestions if you have them a let me know if you want me to continue this story - Mighty364**


	4. Chapter 3

It was now morning the sun was up and there wasn't a cloud in the sky you could hear the chirping of birds and a bunch of happy dwarves, freed from the sacks and spit. the trolls where solid stone and Gandalf seemed quite pleased with himself. "thanks for the help lass" said Gloin while Dwalin said "your alright for an elf". I wasn't about to complain that was a compliment coming from dwalin, at least I'm starting to earn their trust.

"Gandalf since when do mountain trolls travel south" I asked him." oh not for and age, since the dark power ruled these lands" said Gandalf while me and Thorin gave him an alarmed look. since the dark power i thought does this mean suron is making a return is this the begining of much darker times. I was brought out of my thoughts by thorin menchening how there might be a cave nearbye.

We find a large cave nearby with loads of treasure inside followed by the most putrid smell that can only be described as death. I stod at the entrane of the cave not really intrested in what was in the cave. I watched Gloin,Bofur, and Nori bary some of the treasure in a small chest in what they called a long term investment. While Gandalf and Thorin talked about these swords that Gandalf said where forged in Gondolion the high elves of the first age. On Gandalfs way out he stepped on something metallic and used his staff to remove the leaves to reveal another elvish blade that would turn blue when orcs are nearby, It also just so happend to be Bilbos size.

As we all gathered outside when I stopped suddenly when i heard the rustlig of leaves and seeed to be moving quickly towards us. Thorin and a few others looked at me He began to ask me somthing when i said "somethings out there and comig at us". upon hearing that we pulled out our weapons and gatherd together."Thieves, Fire Murder!" yelled Radagast. " Radagast! Radagast the brown what on earth are you doing here." " I was looking for you Gandalf somethings wrong somethings terribly wrong" Radagast Exclaimed. He opens his mouth to say but seems to have forgotten. He starts to talk about how it was on the tip of his tounge and second later hes pulling a stick insect out of his mouth. Gadalf and Radagast go of a little to talk in private. while me and the rest of the company sit somewhere and wait. But that was interupted by a howl that was deffinatly not a wolf.

A warg jumps out and knocks over one of the dwarves but Thorin strikes it with Orcrist killing it. another jumps out but Kili and I both shoot it with our bow and arrows."Warg scouts! which means an orc pack is not far behing" said Thorin. " Who did you tell about your quest besides your kin" asked Gandalf. "No one" said Thorin. "who did you tell?" Gandalf asked again." No One, I swear. What in Durins Name is going on?" asked Thorin. " You are being Hunted" Exclaimed Gandalf. We quickly decided to run since the ponys and horses bolted. Radagast decided to destact them so we would have a chance at getting away.

We dart across a rocky plains, and in the distance you can see Radagast being chased by the wargs. One of them ends up crashing while trying to catch him. as we run across the plains, we see the wasrgs not to far from us, so we quickly hide behind some rocks. We start to run again making shure to stay together. " the dwarf scum are over there after them" Yazneg Yellled. The racky plains had now turned into a grassy plain and we foud are selfs surronded from all sides." Theres More coming" yelled Kili. " Kili , Isabella Shoot Them" replied Thorin. Kili and I started shooting at the wargs and their riders and managed to kill some of them. We were so busy shooting ad watching the wargs we didnt notice Gandalf slip away under a rock. " This way you fools" said Gandalf. As the wargs get closer the dwararves and bilbo slide into a crack in the rock. I shoot one last arrow before I follow them.

Just as Yazneg and the wargs get close to the crack, an Elvish horn sounds and a group of mounted elves rush into the fray, shooting and spearing the wargs and orcs. The company and me stay in the cave listing to the conflict in which during the conflict an or falls through the crack. Thorin pulls out the arrow and examins it "elves" he said. we then turn to the path way at the end of the cave. " i can not see where the path leads do we follow it or not?" asked Dwalin. " follow it of course!" exclaimed Bofur. "I think that would be wise" said Gandalf. We begin to follow the path. It it quite narrow and isa crack between to tall cliffs. At times the Dwarves would have trouble getting. Eventually the pathway opens up to reveal a valley and in that valley was the city of Rivendell my home.

**thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter which I personally think is the best chapter I've written so far. I plan on having Bella go to forks at the end of this book so this basically her before twilight but I want to know how involved you want the Cullen's to be in the next series after her return. Do you want very little or do you want them to e apart of the fellow ship. Please review and let me know It really helps me put out content that I enjoy writing but making shure you enjoy it as well. - Mighty364**


	5. Chapter 4

as we walked through Rivendell we make it to the steps Lindir walks down them and greets Gandalf not noticing me yet. "Mithrandir" greeted Lindir. " ah, Lindir" replied Gandalf. " Lastannem I Athrannedh I vruinen nan' manke "is"... "lay" "Isabella" said Lindir looking at me and bowing at the last part { We heard you crossed into the valley, but where is... ah lady Isabella.} " I must speak with Lord Elrond" said Gandalf. "my Lord Elrond is not here" said Lindir. " Not here, but where is Ada" I asked Lindir

all of a sudden you can here a horn blow and the sound of horses ,you can hear thorin barking orders to the other dwarves. they start to huddle together and point there weapons out words as the horses surround them and my father separates himself from the others . my father greets Gandalf and kisses me on the cheek. before he talks to the others about his where abouts and addresses thorin . he would then offer the dwarves food

after I wash up I go to the courtyard and take my place at the head table next to my father, Gandalf was sitting on the other side. a elf maiden playing the flute, I giggle when I see Oin stuff a napkin in his horn to block out the sound. I turn my attention back to my father who was looking at the swords Gandalf and Thorin found in the troll hoard, he looks at Orcrist first. "This is Orcrist, the goblin cleaver, A famous blade, forged by the high elves of the west my kin, may it serve you well" said ada before turning his attention to Galmdringe "and this is Galmdringe, the foe-hammer, sword of the king of Gindolin. these swords were made for the goblin wars of the first age. after that I did not go with them to read the map. I went to rest because I was told by Gandalf to leave with the dwarves in the morning.

**thanks for reading this chapter I hope you enjoyed this chapter even if it is a small one. I have decided to have the Cullen's as a small part in the next series, and sorry for taking so long to update.-mighty364**


End file.
